Son of Heroes: Future Timeline- The Wrath of the Kryptosaiyan
by Superior Knight
Summary: Hundreds and hundreds of worlds stand in the brink between Prime Minister Zod's army of Bizarros and Saiyans, and Vandal Savage's empire of Dr. Gero's cyborgs. There is also the threat of a deadly and dangerous hybrid, between Kryptonian and Saiyan. It is up to our remaining heroes, Gohan and Gojon, and several others to help save as many as they can or stop the maddness.


**This is a prologue prelude showing the events of the future alternate timeline of my story series, Son of Heroes. If there are any of you who have not read the first sagas of Son of Heroes, it is recommended that you read them so that you may understand. **

**Basic summary: after the destruction of the DC Universe, there are survivors that escape to the DBZ Universe. All including, Vandal Savage, as he creates a regime on Earth with Dr. Gero's help. General Zod and more than a dozen Kryptonians escaping through the Phantom Zone, and they create an empire begin combating the Planet Trade Organization. Gojon, who' birth name is Kairo-El, the son of Superman and Wonder Woman, who was found by Goku and Chichi and raised by them. **

**Enjoy…**

There was a world filled with more than what it was supposed to carry as it was naturally supposed to, but that was because this entire planet was one massive refugee sanctuary for millions of people that were run out of their home worlds by the conflict between two powerful galactic nations; United Kryptonian Kingdom and the Reich Earth Regime. In this world, all refugees were just the people that were the so called, 'casualties,' to great progress for both sides.

Currently, this world, the planet Colia, was in Kryptonian territory, and there were two individuals that were among these people and populous. One of these young men had spiky black hair and was wearing a brown overcoat, and his companion had black hair that was just as crazy hair with missy look and was wearing red duster coat. These two men were Gohan, son of Goku and Chichi, and Gojon, the last son of Kal-El and Queen Diana.

They were both inside main hall building, meeting a council that had been designated by the people of this world as their voices.

This meeting was in secret from any of the authorities of the United Kryptonian Kingdom, and these leaders all looked solemn as they were all waiting to meet these two founding leaders of a smuggling group that could get them out of this conflict territory and insurgency group that opposed both the UKK and RER governments.

"We thank you for both of you all's attendance in meeting with us. The leaders of the Outsiders; Gohan and Gojon," one of the members of the council addressed.

"The pleasure is ours," Gojon, wearing the red duster coat, replied.

"You called for our aid to help smuggle people out of the Kryptonian territory," Gohan said for confirmation.

"How many people are you all representing?" Gojon asked.

"Everyone on this planet," another council member answered.

The two brothers reacted to this request of smuggling out that much of a population with a troubled and anxious sighs.

"That's… that's a lot of people," Gohan said.

"We cannot get them out all at once. We can get them out periodically," Gojon suggested.

"Yes, we can have everyone out by the end of this week if we start now," Gohan stated.

"End of this week? Look, we all understand the struggles, but we have been receiving reports from the Saiyan Insurgent Front that there will be a military action coming in this area of space," one council person said.

"Reports have it that it is going to happen eventually. We cannot stay here," another man said.

"Alright then, we'll get you all out, as soon as we can," Gojon said.

"Thank you," the council said.

Gojon and Gohan nodded in confirmation, and they took their leave outside. There the two brothers saw people out in the city trying to live out their lives, and mercenaries that were hired to protect this planet, among them included Saiyans.

"Gojon, there are too many people on this planet, and you promised all of them that you would get them all out of these parts of space," Gohan said with concern.

"And we will get them out of here, Gohan," Gojon replied to his non-biological brother. "I don't intent to break any promises."

"We shouldn't make promises that we cannot insure we will keep," Gohan said.

"That's fear talking," Gojon stated.

"That's logic," Gohan said.

"We can do this, Gohan," Gojon reassured Gohan.

"It would have been better if we brought some of the others with us," Gohan commented.

"All we need to do is-," Gojon was interrupted, as there was a loud siren going off that could be heard all around the city.

"That's the incoming military alert," Gohan said, as he was already up to speed with the sort of alarms there were in the planets.

"The Kryptonians have no business or gain from this planet, unless… someone rat us out. The Kryptonians are here for us," Gojon deduced.

"Damn it," Gohan cursed.

In the central square every city that was on this refuge planet the large screens on the buildings switched on to show a figure of a man with glowing red eyes in black standard Kryptonian armor. There was an emblem on the armor to show his rank as a Colonel.

"Colia, this is Colonel Kan-Ek, of the United Kryptonian Corps," this officer spoke with a tone that was meant to intimidate anyone below him.

"By the gods… it's… it's him!" a man shouted in fear.

"The Mad Hybrid," a Saiyan said, as he looked at the screen.

"The Kryptosaiyan!" a woman screamed.

"There are two people on this world who are fugitives to the Kingdom your world is in territory of. These criminals include, Son Gohan, for crimes of terrorism and sentient being smuggling, and Kairo-El, for crimes of treachery, terrorism and sentient being smuggling."

Gojon and Gohan both sped outside of the city, so in case if the Kryptonian Corps sent a strike force for them, they would avoid any crossfire casualties from the civilians around them in the city. However, the two brothers could still hear the loud intercom of Kan's voice coming from the city.

"We're here to detain them. There is a special reward to those who successfully capture or kill these criminals," Kan announced to the refugees of Colia. There was edginess among the crowds when they heard there being a reward to those who capture these men who have been only trying to help them and others.

However, that was not the case for the Saiyan mercenaries that were paid to protect this planet. The Saiyans that were gathered looked among themselves, and they all nodded to this offer and prepared to move out and track the strongest energy levels on the planet.

"Anyone who aids or even talks to these fugitives will be executed. To Kairo-El and Son Gohan, please resist, so I may take it upon myself to take you all down for my pleasure," Kan finally said.

Kan still stood in the main deck of the ship, looking down on the planet Colia, and begun to use his Kryptonian sight to look for Gojon and Gohan. Sure enough he was able to spot them, and he could see they were away from the city.

"So, the terrorists are trying to take it away from a populated area. Like that would do any good in keeping these insects safe from harm," Kan commented out loud.

"Colonel Kan, the civilians are not our priority. I recommend we leave them be," a young woman's voice was heard. Approaching Kan was Kan's second in command of the ship, Faora-Ul.

"You recommend? These insects must learn that if they try to look for the help of this terrorist pair, they suffer the consequences. If you do not like my methods of punishment, I suggest you learn your place and rank, Major," Kan seethed at Faora, without looking back to her.

Faora did not like the fact that Kan was willing to put an entire world of civilians that were under the Kryptonian territory of space at risk of judgment without due process. But there was nothing she could do right now, Kan not only outranked her but also carried far more power than herself.

"Yes, Colonel," Faora replied, stepping back with her head hanging down in submission.

Down on the planet Colia, Gojon and Gohan had gone as far away from any populated region on the planet, but they knew that they were still placing the planet at risk for being here.

"What do we do?" Gohan asked.

"Kan is after us, if we stay on this planet, everyone is in danger on this world," Gojon said.

"But if we leave, Kan is going to punish these people, and you know what he is capable of," Gohan replied.

"Shit! If we stay here, this planet is doomed. If we leave, this planet is doomed," Gojon commented with anger.

"You're damn right it is," Kan's voice was heard, and Gojon and Gohan turned to see Kan standing with a squad of Bizarro Specialists.

"Kan," the two non-biological brothers seethed.

"Kairo and Gohan, your dragon stands before you," Kan said with a sadistic smile on his face.

"_We're in deep crap,"_ Gojon telepathically contacted Gohan.

"_Fight or flight?" _Gohan asked Gojon.

"_In a case for Kan, we're going to have to improvise with both," _Gojon said.

"Resist please," Kan told the two of them.

"Okay. Say-," Gojon paused, as he and Gohan put their hands up in the air.

"Cheese," Gohan finished, as both he and Gojon released a blinding light aimed at Kan and his squad. This move was a concentrated technique of the Solar Flare.

"Gak!" Kan growled, as the Bizarros yelled, all blinded by the light.

"Run!" Gojon said, as he turned to retreat, followed by Gohan.

Kan rubbed his eyes, as his sight was beginning to readjust back to normal. The Colonel looked back up and grinned.

"Hehehehahaha," Kan laughed, as he heard his communicator beeping.

"Colonel Kan-Ek, the perimeter is secured. We may take them both down," Faora's voice was heard in the communicator.

"Death, you will keep your distance! They are mine," Kan growled.

"Yes, Colonel, as you command," Faora replied, trying to ignore Kan's nickname for Faora.

Kan prepared himself, as he then started to power up, and a white aura surrounded all around his body, radiating with power.

"I'm off to play a little cat and mouse," Kan rushed forward towards the distance where Gojon and Gohan ran off to.

It wasn't long until he found them, and Kan saw Gohan holding a contraption that was used to open a portal.

"There is nowhere to escape, my fellow hybrids," Kan shouted, as he fired his heat vision, blasting the remote contraption and burning Gohan's hand.

"ARGH!" Gohan yelled in pain.

Kan was flying right at the two brothers, and it was Gojon who flew up forward against Kan. Gojon had powered up his Ki, and concentrated it to one part of his hand into a fist. The Kryptonian/Amazon threw the Ki powered punch at Kan, who also connected his fist to Gojon's fist. The force of impact created a large crater, and Kan's strength overpowered Gojon and sent him flying through the air and crashing.

"Gojon!" Gohan yelled, as he was just about to rush at Kan. Suddenly, Gohan just as easily sensed an incoming attack from a group of Bizarro Grunts.

"Don't kill!" one Bizarro growled.

"Come on!" Gohan shouted, as he powered up and transformed into a Super Saiyan. Then pulling out blue brass knuckles, which was blue kryptonite to easily dispose of the Bizarros so he may help his brother.

Gojon was picking himself up, as he also starting to heal from the injury from Kan, thanks to his newly found ability to heal from the earth of the planet. The Kryptonian/Amazon could then hear Kan charging right at him, so Gojon quickly rocketed up into the air to avoid the super missile that was Kan. Kan looked upward, and chased after Gojon throwing physical strikes after he got close. Gojon was doing his very best to evade every attack, but he was not so lucky with the last punch to his gut and smash that sent him back to the ground.

"What are you going to do, Kairo? The gift of healing from this rock can only do so much to keep you standing," Kan taunted Gojon.

Gohan was punching through every Bizarro that had attacked him, and he was doing so in a very fast pace so that he may help Gojon. The Saiyan/Human looked in the direction where Gojon was, and he saw Kan standing above him.

"No!" Gohan yelled, as he punched his fist right through a Bizarro's chest. Gohan quickly left the remaining injured Bizarros, and rushed towards Gojon. But, again, he was delayed by another hostile, which sent him crashing to the floor.

Gohan glared back up to see Faora standing ready for combat, but Gohan was not in any way pleased with the disruptive attack.

"Stay down, fugitive," Faora ordered.

Gohan decided he wasn't going to hold back so that he may get back to helping his brother, and by doing that, Gohan powered up even more. Roaring with all the power surging through him, he unleashed an explosive wave, and when it dispersed, his golden aura was now surrounded with lightning and his hair was shinier.

"Are you aware of the Super Saiyan Two rumors, Major? They're true!" Gohan growled, as he rushed back up and punched Faora.

This new found of power from Gohan took Faora by surprise. Due to Gohan's constant sparring with Gojon, he was able to gain enough power to deal with an opponent as strong as a Kryptonian. Gohan repeatedly struck Faora, and Faora quickly recovered to the defensive side and fought back. The Saiyan hybrid kicked the Kryptonian off to the side, and Faora recovered and charged back at Gohan.

Gojon got back up, firing his heat vision, enhanced by Ki, at Kan, but Kan simply formed up an energy barrier to take most of the impact. However, the force of the heat blast managed to push Kan back, giving Gojon more space. Gojon flew back up into the air, and gathered energy as he was preparing to fire a Kamehameha.

Kan was flying right back at Gojon, and Gojon needed to fire the Kamehameha wave now. Unleashing the energy at Kan, Kan was consumed by the entire wave of energy, but Gojon would then see that he was still far away from achieving victory from the Mad Hybrid. Kan still stood unharmed, only with pieces of his military armor blown off, and he was only grinning despite the attack he just took.

"Please tell me that was wasn't your full power. Or is it just because I got stronger than the last time we fought? You should probably get some more sun," Kan suggested.

"Go to hell," Gojon seethed, as he fired another blast at Kan. Kan was then merely sidestepping each blast Gojon threw at him.

Though Kan was evading each blast, they were becoming too predictable, so Gojon was able to pin point the next position Kan would be. Kan was hit by multiple blasts, and Gojon began to power up as he did so. Each blast was getting stronger and was slightly pushing Kan back. Kan then began to rise up his own power, and got up close to Gojon and kicked him off into the distance. Gojon was sent flying until he crashed right into a city, and as he got back up, he could already see Saiyans and other alien mercenaries coming towards him.

"Listen to me; you don't have to do this. You can be doing so much more for what it is worth than what they have to offer," Gojon tried to negotiate with the Saiyans, as he knew they had intentions to take him down for the reward Kan offered.

"That isn't enough, punk," a Saiyan responded, as he prepared to fire a blast at Gojon.

However, a green energy ball flew right near the center of the mercenaries, and it exploded, killing the Saiyans and mercenaries.

"ARRRGGGH!" all of the mercenaries screamed.

"You had your chance. Kairo is mine," Kan's voice boomed, as he was floating closer over towards Gojon.

Gojon could not stay in the city. Knowing Kan, Kan would not care for the civilian casualties, so Gojon needed to take this fight somewhere else. Gojon quickly rushed forward, back to the direction of the open landscape. Kan merely laughed, as he intercepted Gojon by smashing him down on the ground with him standing on top of Gojon.

"You're trying to take this little game of cat and mouse away from the people, is that right? That won't do you any good. This whole world will suffer the consequences for looking to you for help," Kan seethed, as he still stood above Gojon.

Suddenly, an adequate amount of force struck Kan from behind, knocking him off of Gojon. Gohan shoulder charged at Kan from behind to get him off of Gojon, and he succeeded by sending Kan flying forward.

"Gojon, are you okay?" Gohan asked with great concern for his brother.

Before Gojon could answer, they heard a loud roar and a massive spiking rise of power coming from Kan. Kan had been waiting for Gohan's arrival in the fight, and now that it was two against one, Kan decided to take it up the next level. With a powerful wave of power, which sent Gojon and Gohan flying back, Kan stood floating above the air with a golden aura surrounding him and his hair now spiked yellow.

"What are you going to do? You now outnumber me, but are still outmatched," Kan said, grinning at the two brothers.

Gojon and Gohan both looked at each other, and placed their feet aiming toward Kan and both of them fired a Kamehameha wave out of their feet. The wave colliding with Kan, and the amount of force propelled the Gohan and Gojon away from Kan, which they then started flying off.

"We cannot keep this up!" Gohan said.

"We need to-," Gojon was then blasted out of the air by Kan, as was Gohan.

The two galactic smugglers were injured by the blast, and Kan was slowly descending upon them.

"You're trying to run? There's nowhere to go," Kan said, as he placed his hand up into the air and formed a green energy orb.

Gojon was already healing from his injury, but Gohan was still tired out from his finishing his fight with Faora. They both knew they could not win a battle against Kan, even with the both of them working together on this.

"What are going to do?" Kan repeated the same taunting question, as the energy ball began to grow larger.

Suddenly, someone appeared right behind Gojon and Gohan, and a hand touched both of their shoulders. The Eastern Supreme Kai had arrived through Instantaneous Movement, and had arrived on the neck of time.

"Don't worry, I'm a friend," Supreme Kai said to the two startled fighters, as he then concentrated and instantly, the three of them vanished out of the face of the planet.

Kan was remaining still after the unpredicted escape of Gojon and Gohan with the help of some purple skinned man. Slowly the energy above his hand dispersed, and Kan began to quietly laugh.

"I just hope wherever they went, they will get stronger. Do you hear me Kairo! Gohan! You better get strong, so it may actually be fight next time!" Kan yelled out loud.

_**The Sacred World of the Kais…**_

Gojon and Gohan both looked around to see they were no longer on Colia, but another world and their rescuer was a fairly short purple skinned man.

"Who are you? Where are we?" Gohan asked.

"You can call me, Supreme Kai. I am a friend," the Eastern Supreme Kai answered.

"Those people on the planet Colia, they're now in danger of Kan," Gojon said with urgent concern. "You have to send us back!"

"I'm sorry, but you have to look in a logical point of view, that Kryptonian/Saiyan hybrid will kill you all if you return. I saved your lives," Supreme Kai explained.

"What about all those people! What about their lives!" Gojon said.

"Gojon, calm down, there's nothing else we can do," Gohan calmed down his brother, placing his hands to Gojon's shoulders to stop him.

"God damn it," Gojon cursed out loud with a croaking voice.

"Why did you bring us here? You still have not told us where we are," Gohan said to Supreme Kai.

"You're on the Sacred World of the Kais. You may know the North King Kai, who trained you all's father and friends," Supreme Kai informed.

"Why are we here?" Gohan asked again with a more stern tone.

"Hmm, I brought you here so that we may help each other," Supreme Kai answered.

_**Above Colia…**_

Faora was in the main office of Colonel Kan-Ek, after securing the planet and establishing marshal law upon the planet Colia. Kan was sitting looking at the hologram projection of their forces enforcing the laws upon the refuge planet.

"What did you do, Major?" Kan rhetorically asked.

"I disobeyed an order," Faora answered.

"You disobeyed your superior in rank and in sheer power," Kan said, as he looked back at Faora.

"I saw you were busy with Kairo-El, and I just assumed you had your occupied-," Faora was then smashed across the face by Kan's fisted backhand. Faora crashed on the wall and fell on the floor, as she then tried to get herself up.

"You assumed? It's time you learn your place, Death," Kan walked towards Faora.

"Colonel, I apologize-," Faora was kicked through the wall by Kan.

"What's even more embarrassing; you were bested by a Saiyan/Human hybrid. You bring shame to your family's name," Kan growled, as he grabbed Faora by the throat and held her up in the air.

Faora tried to pry Kan's hands off her neck, but Kan transformed into the transformation that would be equivalent multiplier to Super Saiyan. Kan's strength now increased so much that Faora was unable to escape from Kan's grip.

"Colonel… I didn't…," Faora tried to speak, but Kan's hands squeezing in on her neck, keeping her from speaking a word and even feeling pain from the strangulation on her neck.

Faora was not going to let this go through without a fight, so she then fired her heat vision at Kan's face. This stunned Kan and Faora managed to get free from Kan's grip; however, Kan recovered fast and punched Faora's gut. The Major was knocked back from the powerful punch, and Kan grabbed Faora's head and aimed his heat vision towards her eyes.

"RAAARRRRGGH!" Faora screamed, as her eyes were burned and blinded by Kan.

Kan punched Faora across the face, and kneed her in the bell. Kan grabbed Faora's hair, and dragged her through the room and smashed her to a disk with Faora now lying on top of it. Faora in sheer pain and was already badly injured from Kan's attacks, so she could not even defend herself from this powerful hybrid.

The Mad Hybrid reached Faora's armored belt and tore it off to loosen her armored pants. Faora tried pushing herself back up, but Kan pushed her head back forward smashing through the desk and to the cold metal floor.

'This cannot be happening… not to me,' Faora cursed in her mind, as Kan ripped off the back portion of her pants. Kan merely grinned, as he lowered his pants. Faora then felt a mass of pain stab into her from her behind, and then gasped from the pain.

**I hope you enjoyed that. Now, for me to continue this story and explain what has happened that led to this great conflict will depend on my mood, since I already have two sagas of my story, The Savage Cyborgs & Cell Saga, and the spin off featuring General Zod. **

**Recommended voice actors for the characters that have appeared;**

**Gojon voiced by Tom Willing (actor of Clark Kent from the Smallville series). **

**Gohan voiced by Dameon Clarke (voice actor of Future Gohan)**

**Kan-Ek voiced by Crispin Freeman (voice actor of Alucard from the Hellsing OVA series)**

**Faora voiced by Antje Traue (actress of Faora-Ul from Man of Steel) **

**I will see if I can update this story soon. Have a nice day ladies and gentlemen. **


End file.
